


Super Hot Intelligent Thespians

by Dredyl_Doharks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dredyl_Doharks/pseuds/Dredyl_Doharks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, the beginning of the book is the description. However, you may all know that these super hot  intelligent thespians form a team known as the Brilliant Detectives of Subduing Mayhem and attempt to save America and the world from movie devastion. Wowzers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter -1

Once in every two years, a magical thing happens. An actual talented actor is born. This all started in 1337 BCE when a man known as Leety was born. But, to be honest… Who cares? The true important story of this century, is the story of Cagealis Nic and his friends, Clooge Georney, Cim Jarrey, Annifer Jenniston, and Steryl Meep. You’re probably thinking to yourself, “Who are these people? And what importance do they have in the galactic chain of events that influences all of our lives?” Well, be a normal person and quit asking such intrusive questions, and keep reading.


	2. Chapter 0

The year is 2015. And I feel like an idiot reminding you guys of this. A brand new movie titled: “All things end with a consonant, except when ending with vowels” was just released starring Hath Annaway and Lennifer Jawrence. This movie was the beginning of it all. It was the beginning of the great collapse of American society, and some societies in Europe. Cagealis Nic and his team of super friendly, super talented, and super hot actors and actresses were called to save humanity as we know it, because if America were to fall, the rest of the world wouldn’t know what to do. Now, they must travel from LA all the way to New York, fight indescribable monsters, meet ugly-ass C-list celebrities, have excruciating cramps, and slay common folk in order to save the world from the collapse, which will be explained at a later time.

Now back to how this all started. The movie that began this, “All things end with a consonant, except when ending with vowels,” was actually a really good movie and got 9.2 stars on IMDb, which at the time is like winning a chocolate bar with a golden ticket to get more chocolate bars. This created an uproar, because the general population thought it wasn’t as good as Breakfast Club, but the critics didn’t want to hear any of that, and in turn this caused a major movie-tastic revolution. The government then decided to set-up an elaborate puzzle across America, that people would have to figure out if they wanted to stop these evil critics. This is where Cagealis was called in. Thanks to his outstanding performances in American Treasure and American Treasure 2, everyone knew he was the new Drancey New. So the people of America asked him and his friends to gather in LA in order to solve this puzzle. Thus, the trials of the detective: Cagealis, the inspector with gadgets: Clooge, the one with the impeccable smile: Cim, the blonde undercover stripper: Annifer, and the witch doctor: Steryl. Together, they made the Brilliant Detectives of Subduing Mayhem. Now to move to the real plot.


	3. Chapter 1.1

“This is it. Today’s the big day,” Cagealis said to Clooge while they were en route to go meet up with their friends. In case you couldn’t tell already, the reason he said this was due to the fact that this day is more important than the other days. It is more important because today they were going to start their amazing, fun-tastic, and death-defying adventure to stop the evil movie critics of America.  
“How’s your back feeling?” Clooge asked Cagealis, just to get the response, “It’s fine! Gosh, quit bugging me about it! All I did was rub it with Aloe and for whatever reason it set on fire. I don’t know why, but it’s fine now so don’t worry!” Cagealis was tired of his best friend forever, Clooge, asking him about his back.  
About two minutes later, they arrived to the scene of the first puzzle, where their friends were lying in wait. Cagealis wondered why they always wanted to lie down, and why they couldn’t just sit, but oh well. After everyone said hi to each other, Cim, Annifer, and Steryl got up to begin the mission, but first Steryl gave Clooge a kiss on the cheek because she had a very secret crush on him and he didn’t know.  
“Alright guys, let’s get this first puzzle done so we can find out what the next one is and where,” Cagealis said. “If you look closely at this banana tree, you can see markings. It looks like a triangle. That must mean pyramid! However, America doesn’t have pyramids so it must symbolize a desert. What desert could it be?”  
Cim replied, “I think it must be Death Valley. Trees die all the time, and so that means this tree will too. We are also in a valley so it must be there!”  
“Good thinking Cim! It must be that, and it’s obviously at an oasis there on a palm tree, because banana trees look like palm trees and there’s a pond next to this one!” Cagealis said.  
Thus, the first piece of the puzzle was solved, and they travelled to Death Valley to find the next one. All those who were watching them start their journey were astonished by the sheer genius of their deductive skills, and couldn’t even handle the presence of such beings, so they all had to go home instead of travel with them.  
Almost as soon as they got through the first puzzle, it was just a hop, skip, and a jump later, and boom! They were in Death Valley. Luckily they were close enough to the desert so they only had to hop, skip, and jump.  
As they traversed the desert, they approached a deep crevice in the ground with a non-suspicious sign that read “Oasis” with an arrow pointing into it. Luckily, Cim and his trusty backpack had rope and flashlights, so they decided to climb down. Inside, they soon realized their folly. They were in an old oil mine. As they regrouped, they turned on their flashlights to explore. Inside they saw oil spilling everywhere and a random palm tree in the middle of the spilled oil.  
“Alright men, there’s the tree. Let’s go figure this puzzle out,” Cagealis said.  
As they gathered around the tree, they heard a sensual voice speak to them. “Who dares to approach my beloved and firm tree?” They looked up, and saw a man wearing average clothing with the most common haircut you could think of. “My name is Drake, and this is my tree and oil mine,” he said.  
“Oh great, merciful, and average Drake, I beseech you. Give to us your riddle, so that we may pass this second puzzle and save the world by saving America,” Cagealis said.  
In that moment, Annifer realized something. She realized how amazingly attractive Cagealis was and wanted to marry him right there. She then said, “Wait! Before we do this, I would just like everyone to know that I am a girl who is ready to be married. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge,” as she looked at Cagealis. Unluckily for her, Cagealis was even more clueless about love than Clooge.  
“I will reveal the puzzle upon to you,” Drake began, “What did the olive say to his friends when he fell down the tree? Answer this and I will give you your next clue.”  
Cim, while smiling a most devilish smile, replied, “Isn’t this more of a joke? I mean, it’s not a riddle, and it’s hardly a puzzle. I would definitely classify this as a joke.”  
“No, no, it’s the roughest and most horrifically difficult puzzle ever,” Drake rebutted.  
“That’s a pretty weak rebuttal you just supplied back to me, and I’m still sure it’s just a joke,” Cim gave as his stronger rebuttal.  
“I decide the puzzle, and this is what I have decided. Whether or not you think it’s a joke, it’s still my puzzle. Answer or leave my sight, I’m over this rebutting,” Drake replied.  
“Let me bring an end to this,” Steryl said, “It’s obviously ‘Ouch!’”  
“Steryl, you have brought dishonor to this super fantastic club of solving mysteries,” Annifer said.  
Then, Cagealis had an idea, “Guys, if you think about this carefully, the answer is lying in front of us. Look at that olive on the ground, by the tree. Obviously this is a real life scenario, and in real life when your friends are worried you tell them, ‘Don’t worry, I’ll live.’”  
Drake’s mouth was gaping open. “How did you figure it out?” he said. “It’s true, the answer is ‘olive,’ congratulations. I will now reveal the clue to your next destination. Marriage, sand, money,” he said as he vanished into thick air. As he did that, the air thickened even more and the team had to evacuate due to that.  
Once outside, they all looked at each other and knew that they all knew where to go. The only place that fit the description of “marriage, sand, money” was Las Vegas. And thus, they climbed on their recently acquired horses and rode off into the sunset, but in the direction of Vegas. They were all pretty stoked because now they could do things and have it stay in Vegas.

The End. Of Chapter 1.1. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be released as they are finished!


End file.
